


Permanent

by DearOne



Series: Heavy [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, San Diego Comic-Con, Smut, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearOne/pseuds/DearOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does it take to completely unravel a man? A man of the likes of Tyler Hoechlin?</p>
<p>A fake tattoo and a pair of tube socks apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permanent

**Author's Note:**

> Did you notice the smut tag? Because yes, this is just shameless smut. Really.
> 
> No need to read the previous fics in this series as like I said this is just smut and can standalone. However, if you did, then consider this fic as taking place right after "Awake."
> 
> Wrote this while waiting for Teen Wolf to come on. Sorry for mistakes. XD

_Prologue:_

_What does it take to completely unravel a man? A man of the likes of Tyler Hoechlin?_

_A fake tattoo and a pair of tube socks, apparently._

_Dylan didn't know what he was getting himself into when he took one of those triskelion tattoos that they were giving out to people at Comic Con. He just thought he might stick it on himself just for the hell of it. Why not? T-Pose had put like a dozen all over his body. Big deal, right?_

_Who knew it would lead to the best sex of Dylan's life?_

***

It was their last night in San Diego and Dylan really didn't want to leave. Not when he was going to be flying away again from his cast mates, his family. And though he loved everyone else on his Maze Runner set, it wasn't the same.

Add to the fact that he would have to leave Tyler yet again. He hated that part the most. And, of course, there was his best friend as well, T-Pose. Dylan was feeling homesick already and he hadn't even left yet.

"Come on, Dyl, no time for moping," he said to his reflection in the mirror. He was planning to soak in the bathtub while he waited for Tyler to get back from his pizza run. He said it would give him some time to have a little R&R. Dylan suspected that after their sexathon, Tyler was just getting tired of him. 

They had spent the last two days and nights squeezing in as much time together as they could. Dylan had lost count of how much sex that amounted to. He does know that he came five and a possible half times since they woke up that morning.

Dylan counted the possible half part because after a rather memorable mind blowing orgasm, Tyler managed to keep him hard to the point where his insides contracted and contracted until he was too spent to move. He was at the point of over stimulation when Dylan waved Tyler's hand away from his aching cock. "If I come one more time, I swear, I'm going to fucking die" 

Tyler had laughed. "Finally sated then?" 

"Beyond sated," Dylan had replied before drifting off to sleep with his dick still hard, waiting for release.

Dylan thought It was a morning well spent. His cock tingled at the memory. He raised an eyebrow at it. "You're more insatiable than I am, you know that?" Dylan ignored the fact that his dick wasn't actually another being. Though it might as well be.

Dylan licked his lips and looked at his reflection again. He was completely naked in the bathroom, save for the black socks he hadn't pulled off yet.

There were varying marks littered on his skin, the aftermath of their sexathon. A red and purplish bruise on the right side of his neck. Another just above his left nipple. Dylan smiled fondly at that one. It was one of Tyler's favorite spots to kiss, to lick, to suck, to touch. Tyler once pointed out that there was an "h" there. Dylan didn't see it. He wondered if maybe he just wasn't seeing it at the right angle. He grabbed his pants to pull out his phone so he could take a picture of it and see if he could make out this "h" that Tyler was obsessed over.

When he took his phone out, a slip of paper came out along with it and fell to the floor. It was a stick-on Triskelion tattoo. Dylan picked it up and put it on the counter. He swiped the screen of his phone, intending on taking a picture, but his eyes were drawn back to the tattoo. "To mark something," Dylan whispered as he recalled the line from the show. He looked down at the marks on his body again and felt the room go hot as he belatedly realized that he was marked. Tyler had marked him.

Sure, he noticed the bruises and marks in passing but he didn't really think much about it. He only shrugged it off and hoped the make-up team wouldn't rip his head off. Usually it went by unnoticed because his wardrobe had him covered from the neck down. Tyler on the other hand, had been on the receiving end of some intense lectures about the marks that Dylan left on him. Namely, the marks on his back.

Dylan had overheard Tyler and his make-up artist talking and Dylan spoke up and said something along the lines of saving them time to have to put fake makeup marks on him. Tyler grinned and followed it by saying it was a win-win. The make-up crew only rolled their eyes at them, telling them that the marks on his back aren't marks that a werewolf would make, not the kind that Derek Hale will be battling in the scene. 

"You think if I ask Jeff really nicely if he can write in a werewolf that's actually gentle, maybe a little horny, and they attacked me with their sexual prowess instead of trying to rip my head off?" Tyler had asked. "That would totally explain it."

Dylan had rolled his eyes, but had an image of a scene where Stiles had turned into a werewolf and tracked Derek down to help him, and they ended up making mad passionate love right there in the woods. And just as Stiles came, real Stiles woke up because that sort of thing would only happen in Stiles' dreams. Maybe he'll pitch the idea to Jeff.

The make-up crew had carried on masking his scratch marks on Tyler's back so they could put on his tattoo. "I gotta hand it to you, Dylan, you really did a number on this one. If you weren't taken--"

"He's taken," Tyler said, his voice an octave lower than it usually is. And there might have been a little growl somewhere in there.

Dylan had laughed it off because for one, he didn't know what to say. And second, all the blood had left his brain and pooled at his cheeks and nether regions. What did they expect of him? Dylan met Tyler's gaze, trying to convey just how that declaration had affected him. He was an absolute goner. And when he ducked out of the trailer, he felt rather smug. It was official, he was _taken_. And that meant he somehow scored Tyler.

Dylan smiled at the memory and picked up the triskelion off the counter. He decided to put it on himself. He imagined Tyler's reaction when he would see it. Maybe he could tell him that he got a tattoo while he was off cheating on him with pizza, or something. Or he wouldn't say anything at all and wait for Tyler to discover it on his own while they were in bed, preferably with Tyler on top, ravishing him with kisses as he worshiped his body. Dylan grinned, and his cock stirred in interest.

***

"Dyl?" Tyler called out for him when he walked into the room.

"Present!" Dylan answered from the bed. Dylan was on his back, leaning back on his arms, with his legs bent and spread just so. So that Tyler would get just a hint of all his goods.

"I brought you some chick--" Tyler was frozen in place, mid-stride when his gaze fell on the display that was Dylan. Two bags of takeout and a box of pizza in one hand. The room key in the other. They all lay forgotten when he dropped them on the floor as he stepped closer to the foot of the bed.

"I'd rather not have any chicks of any kind, not when I have the man I want standing right in front of me." Dylan smirked, trying to exude confidence, but his body betrayed him as he blushed under Tyler's heavy gaze. It was suddenly too hot in the room. Even if the air conditioner was on and he was completely naked. Save for the black tube socks he forgot to pull off. He realized that that may have ruined the sexy as fuck image he wanted to achieve. Instead, he probably looked like the antithesis of that.

But Tyler proved his self conscious thoughts wrong. He looked positively hungry for him as he licked his lips. His nostrils flaring as if he was taking in his scent. His eyes roaming his body from head to sock covered toes. He had yet to reply. _Did I actually render Tyler speechless?_ Dylan smiled. Even after all the times Tyler had seen him naked, he still looked at him as if it were the first time.

"Come here," Dylan called for him. 

He didn't need to be told twice as he placed a knee on the bed and then the other. A hand followed, then the other. And then Tyler was crawling and making his way to Dylan.

Dylan was hard and ready for him. His body was vibrating, anticipating Tyler's touch.

Tyler didn't make him wait as his hands reached out and circled his foot.

"That tick--"

Tyler placed a finger to his lips, silencing Dylan.

Dylan watched Tyler as he massaged his ankle over the material of his socks. Normally, Dylan liked to talk in bed. But if Tyler was looking at him with heavy hooded wanting eyes, and asked for him to keep quiet, he was sure as hell going to listen. 

Tyler was normally a giver than a receiver. Always giving Dylan whatever he wanted. After their first time, Dylan had decided that he liked bottoming. And that worked for them because the few times when they thought they might switch it up, it didn't go so well on both ends. 

Tyler didn't get much satisfaction out of it. Though Tyler didn't say anything, Dylan could tell from the grimaces he made that it actually pained him. They had tried using more lube and working on getting Tyler more relaxed to take him in. But it always ended up with Tyler not able to get hard from it at all, and Dylan softening before he could finish or pulling out altogether because he wasn't going to allow himself to get off if Tyler wasn't going to. It wasn't something they discussed, but Dylan preferred to bottom. Sex when they were both comfortable and enjoying it was definitely the best kind of sex.

Dylan couldn't help but moan when Tyler moved his hand up to his calf and circled the skin behind his knee with his fingers. "Fuck, Tyler, please--"

"Not yet." Tyler took another moment hitting that spot again that made his toes curl.

"Fuck, fuck..." Dylan gasped when Tyler added more pressure.

"Shhh...." Tyler met his gaze when Dylan opened his eyes again.

Dylan got lost in Tyler's eyes. Lost in his want. His need for him. Tyler never looked so wrecked. Dylan swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. This side of Tyler, this side of Tyler was new to Dylan. Tyler, the giver, always sought Dylan's satisfaction first. But this Tyler was needy. This Tyler was taking as his calloused fingers roamed up even higher, gripping now at his thighs. 

"Just let me..." 

And damn him. Dylan thought he was going to lose it right then and there just from hearing Tyler talk. His voice sending tingles over his skin. Dylan was aching. His cock throbbed as it lay flat and heavily on his belly, already leaking pre-come, and waiting for some kind of stimulation. It would be so easy to reach down and touch himself. But Dylan wanted to give Tyler this. He wanted to give himself completely to the other man. His body was no longer his own, it was Tyler's now.

"Open for me, let me see you."

Dylan found himself trembling as he spread his legs, wide enough now to let Tyler crawl between them.

And then Tyler's breath hitched. "What did you do? Fuck..."

Dylan nearly sat up. "What--what is it?" He suddenly felt like he should cover himself up as he saw Tyler draw his eyebrows together. "What's wrong?"

"Your tattoo?" Tyler then raised his eyebrow in question.

Dylan let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. He was so into the moment that he had completely forgot about the tattoo. "You like?" Dylan asked by way of answer.

"It's on my spot," Tyler said as he ran a gentle finger over the fake tattoo, careful not to mess it up.

"Yeah, I--Do you not like it?" Dylan had placed the tattoo over the mark that Tyler made over and over again during the course of their time together. Dylan could see the red and purple bruise of it underneath the fake tattoo. It was on the inner side of his right thigh, almost at the point of his perineum. It was a particularly sensitive spot for Dylan, and Tyler knew it. 

This spot wasn't like the one that was above his left nipple that apparently featured an "h." This spot didn't have any distinguishing marks. No moles. No birthmarks. Nothing. Just a patch of pale skin. But it was an area that drove Dylan crazy, an area that Tyler discovered on his body the first time he was stretching him out with his tongue. It was also the day when Tyler drove him to orgasm just as soon as he slid his cock inside of him. It shocked them both and Dylan learned that he could come with his cock untouched. 

Dylan wondered that maybe the tattoo wasn't such a great idea after all. Maybe Tyler wouldn't make the spot his own in favor of keeping the tattoo intact. _Screw the tattoo,_ Dylan thought. "It's only a stupid fake tattoo, don't worry about messing it up."

Tyler looked at him and shook his head. The gentle brush of his finger turned into a caress of his hand, and the pads of his fingers dug into the meat of his thigh. 

"Ugh, that's--" Dylan screwed his eyes shut as another wave of heated tingles ran up his body, and made a bee line towards his cock.

"I love it," Tyler said, bringing his gaze back to the tattoo.

Dylan opened his eyes again when he was able to catch his breath, and watched Tyler watch him. "Yeah? Because, you know, what if I make it permanent?"

Tyler chuckled. "That'll hurt like fuck, especially when--"

"Right, especially when it's so sensitive. Ouch. Forget I mentioned it because there is no way in--" Dylan lost his words when Tyler bent down to lick over the tattoo. Barely grazing his skin with his wet tongue had Dylan arching up at the sensation. "Fucking fuck. Shit, Tyler." Dylan cracked his eyes open after his body settled once again. And nothing would have prepared him of the sight of Tyler looking at him like he was some kind of deity to be worshiped.

Tyler was fully clothed but might as well have been just as naked for all that it was hiding. Tyler's jeans sported an impressive bulge, his cock rigid and could be clearly outlined as it curled around the seam of his pants and pointed towards his left pant leg. Tyler's gaze followed his. "You want my dick, Dyl?" Tyler asked, and fuck wasn't that the sexist thing he's ever asked him? Tyler didn't often talk dirty, but sometimes he would surprise Dylan by the things that came out of his mouth. Dylan loved it.

"You know I do. But tell me what you want."

Tyler's eyes darkened even more, turning his sparkling green and amber eyes into dark emeralds that flickered with fire. "Touch yourself." Tyler sat back on his haunches. "Touch your cock for me."

Dylan closed his eyes, wrapping himself in the rarely used, heavy baritone of Tyler's gravelly voice, and taking in the heat of what he asked him to do. It was like his words were tangible and trailed fire across his body. Dylan nodded, and with his eyes still closed he trailed a hand down his chest, over his stomach and down until his fingers reached the head of his cock. He took the length of him in his hands and stroked it, from root to tip and down again. "Like this?" Dylan asked in a broken whisper as he gasped.

"Yeah, exactly like that. But open your eyes. Look at yourself, Dyl, look at yourself stroking that beautiful cock of yours." Tyler's voice was weighed down, thick and heady. 

And Dylan basked in it. But he couldn't bring himself to open his eyes. It was too much. He felt like his senses were on overdrive and his body was on fire and he didn't want to break the spell. "Fuck, I can't. Touch me, Tyler, please."

"You can, Dylan, open your eyes and see."

Dylan shook his head but slowly opened his eyes and looked down at himself. He knew what his body looked like and he always thought there wasn't much to see, but now his breath caught at the sight of his skin. He was flushed pink all over and it looked like he was glowing. The bruising above his left nipple stood out, and he saw a smattering of dots come together. _Well, fuck me, I'm branded with the letter 'H' thanks to my moles._ Dylan then saw the goosebumps that littered his body and his skin that was slick with sweat. Dylan didn't feel like he was looking at himself. He was seeing the effects of the sensations that ran through his body, and it made him impossibly hard. Dylan circled the base of his cock, entranced by the slippery sheen of pre-come and the clear line of the fluid that bridged from the tip of his cock to his stomach. "God, Tyler."

Dylan looked up and met Tyler's gaze. Tyler licked his lips and then bit down on his bottom lip.

Even if Tyler wasn't even touching him at all it was like their bodies were connected. Dylan swore that he felt like Tyler bit his own lip and the pressure of it headed straight to his cock, causing it to jerk in his hands. Dylan threw his head back and took in a breath before he looked back at Tyler.

His gaze taking in Tyler's thick eyebrows that were knitted together. His bottom lip still trapped beneath his teeth. The set of his shoulders, glorious as ever, wide and strong and defined under a worn white shirt. A trace of his pecs and tight nipples just barely peeking though. And down to his trim waist. Fuck, Tyler, was built like some Greek God. Dylan groaned as his gaze traveled further down to see that Tyler was palming and stroking his own cock over the material of his jeans. "Your clothes offend me. Take them the fuck off."

Tyler smirked at him then, but gripped the hem of his shirt and took it off. He then got back up onto his knees and moved over him, until he was hovering right above him. Eyes to eyes, nose to nose, and mouth to mouth. Dylan tilted his head so he could meet Tyler's bit swollen lip and took it into his own mouth. He nipped at it with his own lips and reached for it with his tongue. Tyler was moving over him now, dropping his weight on top of him.

Dylan moved his trapped hand out of the way and that first drag of Tyler's hard jean covered cock over his own had him gasping. "Fuck, Tyler."

Tyler moved deliberately over him again, pressing even harder, almost too roughly over the length of him and Dylan cried out. "Shit, it's too much, I'm gonna come."

"Not yet," Tyler said. He lifted off of him, and Dylan grabbed onto his arms so quickly it was like a reflex.

Tyler chuckled. "Just going to take my pants off."

Dylan nodded and reluctantly let go. "Okay. Off is good. You should like never wear pants again."

Tyler laughed, and Dylan had the urge to outline the shape of Tyler's lips.

But Dylan ended up momentarily frozen in place as he watched Tyler unbuckle his belt. The soft whispering sounds it made when Tyler pulled the end out of its clasp never failed to make Dylan's cock stir. "That's my favorite part, you know?"

"I know," Tyler said. The blush when he ducked his head just so, was just so damn endearing that Dylan's breath caught. This is the Tyler that made Tyler Tyler. This is why people fell in love with him. To look the way he did and not be a douche was a rare find. Even rarer that Tyler was humble, kind and funny, smart and totally human.

"You're mine, you know," Dylan found himself saying. It wasn't a question, just a fact that Dylan himself needed to hear, say, think to reassure himself because sometimes he couldn't believe that he could have someone like Tyler.

"I know," Tyler confirmed, his face lighting up into a smile.

Dylan sat up in bed and took Tyler's hands away from the button of his jeans that he was about to open. "Let me." With Tyler on his knees, and Dylan sitting on his bottom, he had the perfect view of Tyler's crotch. He brought his hand up to trace the outline of Tyler's dick and cupped as much of it as he could with his other hand and squeezed.

"Shit, yeah, that's... yeah." Tyler took in a breath and looked down at Dylan. He covered the nape of Dylan's neck and caressed the skin there. "So good."

Dylan licked his lips, and popped the button to Tyler's jeans, anxious to get them off. And because of Tyler's rather impressive bulge and the pressure of it, Dylan didn't need to lower the zip as it went down on it's own. Dylan did, however, lower the material down his hips. Tyler was wearing grey boxer briefs and Dylan couldn't take his eyes off of the wet spot over the head of Tyler's dick. Dylan leaned into it and pressed his lips over it. He opened them to mouth and lick at the spot, loving the feel of Tyler's warm, thick cock under the material.

Tyler groaned.

Encouraged, Dylan applied more pressure and then darted his tongue over the very tip of Tyler's erection. His underwear was too tight for his cock to point out so Dylan took the head between two fingers and tugged. The soft gray material stretched so Dylan could actually see the outline of the slit of his cock. Dylan brought his mouth over it and sucked. He could taste the fabric, and the skin below it and Dylan hollowed his cheeks, wanting more.

Tyler groaned, his hands in Dylan's hair and gripping it between his fingers.

Dylan sucked and licked and sucked until Tyler tugged.

"It's too much, I need, I want..."

Dylan looked up at Tyler with questioning eyes, and could see his chest heaving, his abs clenching. Dylan knew exactly what Tyler wanted. He wanted it too. He hooked a finger down the front of Tyler's boxer briefs and Tyler's cock spilled over out the top. Dylan pressed his lips to it.

Tyler pushed him away and pressed him back onto his back and pulled the rest of his underwear down and shifted so that he could get both his jeans and underwear off. 

"Someone's in a hurry to get some of this." Dylan smirked and glanced down at his own waiting body. He was just as needy to have Tyler over and inside of him as quickly as possible but he couldn't help but tease the older man.

Tyler laughed and placed a hand over his left pec and massaged the skin there, over the area of his 'H'. " _Some_? You mean all, Dylan, all." Tyler reached over for the nightstand. And placed the lube in Dylan's hands.

Dylan licked his lips as he poured it into his palm and slathered it onto Tyler's cock.

Tyler gasped. "Cold."

Dylan met his eyes, and smirked, 

In retaliation, Tyler waved a little purple remote at him. 

Dylan knew exactly what it was. It was the remote he had given to Tyler earlier. It matched the purple vibrating plug he had put in before Tyler came back into the room. His ass clenched around the toy, and his cock twitched in anticipation of what was surely going to come at any moment. 

Tyler ran his finger around the flared base of the plug so that it shifted and circled inside of him.

Dylan moaned.

Tyler circled it again. And again. And before he finished his fourth, he switched the vibrator on.

And Dylan almost lost it. One hand gripped the sheet and the other that was still pulling on Tyler's cock, squeezed, making Tyler groan above him.

Dylan stroked the thick, hard length of him once more before spreading his legs even wider. And wrapped them behind Tyler's thighs so he could push him closer. "Do it, do it now, I'm ready."

"Not yet." Tyler took hold of the base of the vibrator, pulling it slightly out and pushing it back in. Out. In. And then all the way out, then back in again until Dylan was a trembling wreck.

Dylan had dug his feet into the bed, trying to find purchase as his back arched off the mattress at the sensation. "Fucking hell," Dylan groaned.

Dylan was still riding the tremors when Tyler pulled out the plug. Dylan would have hit him for taking it out at such a crucial moment. That is if his thoughts weren't derailed when Tyler gripped the back of his thighs to pull him closer and up so that his ass lifted off the bed. 

Tyler then took his own cock in his hands and rubbed the tip of it at the rim of Dylan's entrance. 

Dylan gasped. It was too much. He could still feel the phantom vibrations around his hole and with the added pressure of Tyler's cock, it was maddening.

Then Tyler was pushing in.

And Dylan was reaching for him and Tyler met him halfway until he was hovering over him. This time Tyler leaned in to kiss him. Dylan opened for him and moaned into Tyler's mouth when Tyler was fully sheathed inside of him. Tyler gave him a moment to adjust to his length. Every single time they did this, Dylan felt like Tyler was deeper inside, touching him in a new place that Dylan never felt before.

"Kay?" Tyler asked, his voice not much more than a puff of air.

Dylan nodded. It was more than okay. He felt the tingles that danced all over his body. He felt like a bow pulled tight. He felt impossibly stretched. He felt relieved like he was finally home. He felt impossibly filled. And completely surrounded in liquid heat. He felt everything.

Tyler placed a kiss on the tip of his nose and began to move.

Dylan ran his hands along Tyler's sides and stomach, traveling through the valleys and hills of corded muscle until he reached Tyler's chest hair. Dylan loved the softness of it under his fingers. It was a shame he had to get rid of it whenever he had a shirtless scene. Dylan then reached around to massage Tyler's back, loving the feel of the play of muscles shifting as Tyler moved. Dylan wanted to touch everything. But his exploration ended when Tyler grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head. Dylan whined at the loss of contact but Tyler more than made up for it when he started to thrust deeper. "Fuck, right there. Right there," Dylan cried out as Tyler hit that sweet spot inside that left him gasping.

"Shit, I'm close." 

Dylan nodded, his legs coming up again to lock around Tyler's waist, wanting him closer. "Yes, do it, come. Shit, yeah. I'm with you." Dylan moaned when Tyler dragged his weight over his body. 

Tyler released Dylan's hands, and Dylan found Tyler's back again, pulling him in that much closer. Tyler's body took a new rhythm as he moved agonizingly slow over Dylan. His tight stomach dragging over Dylan's throbbing cock.

Dylan shook his head, he was already at the edge. _Just a little bit more._

Tyler shifted and his movements grew more pronounced, more needy, just more. Quicker. Harder. Deeper.

And before Dylan could catch his breath, he was coming.

Tyler was groaning above him.

And together they rode it out. Gasp for gasp. Their body's slick and straining and so wrapped in each together that Dylan couldn't tell where his body ended and Tyler's began.

When Dylan became aware of his body again, it felt like every nerve of his body was singing. Tyler shifted above him, his big body moving, always sensual. Dylan groaned and tightened his arms around Tyler's heated flesh. "Don't leave me yet."

Tyler chuckled. "Dyl, you're stuck with me like a tattoo."

Dylan smacked his arm. "I was being serious. And that better be the permanent kind."

"The permanent kind," Tyler confirmed without hesitation.

"Good because I found that "H" mark of yours and cannot unsee."

"You also have a "TL" on your ass," Tyler said.

"What? Where?"

"I'll show you after we eat our pizza and chicken." Tyler laughed

"What kind did you get?"

"Does it matter?" Tyler's laugh deepened, and he buried his head into the crook of Dylan's neck and shoulder.

And Dylan pinched Tyler's arm because he was right. It didn't matter, Dylan loved any type of chicken. They were all his favorite. What mattered was that Tyler was still holding onto him like he couldn't ever let go. That and his laughter shook his whole body and Dylan felt Tyler's cock move inside of him, reminding him that they were still connected. Literally and figuratively.

Dylan closed his eyes. He felt numb in places. And sore in other places. He felt muscles that he didn't even know he had shift. He felt Tyler's breath tickle his ear. He felt amazing and well spent. He also felt a dozen other things he couldn't describe and name. He opened his eyes again and glanced at Tyler. He couldn't see his face but he imagined him wearing a pleased grin. Dylan couldn't place his exact feelings for this man that held him. But the word permanent lingered in his mind.

***

**Author's Note:**

> OMG! Teen Wolf is gonna start in like a minute! Happy Moonday everyone! What am I saying, why happy? I'll probably be drowning in my tears. Ugh. This is gonna hurt...
> 
> ETA: The links to my suspicion as to why Tyler likes that spot of Dylan's: "If [one’s](http://31.media.tumblr.com/42317712a122bbf5366823b94d2f85d3/tumblr_mrfeurQF2V1sprxrbo3_250.gif) an incident, [two’s](http://24.media.tumblr.com/f197efac3ed206afb28fc77b9c6b07f9/tumblr_mrfeurQF2V1sprxrbo2_250.png) a coincidence, and [three’s](http://31.media.tumblr.com/94ee7cc7ed90bed82d4afc632d9aeeb0/tumblr_mrfeurQF2V1sprxrbo4_500.gif) a pattern, then what’s [four](http://31.media.tumblr.com/b230138a5bb4c830ac93f73fe4cf7451/tumblr_mrfeurQF2V1sprxrbo1_250.gif)?” [[x](http://lookslikepoetry.tumblr.com/post/58066437245/the-one-in-which-tyler-touched-dylan-there-heh)]


End file.
